COSAS COMO EL AMOR Y LA PASIÓN
by lenore4love
Summary: AU One Shot. La manera en como Kuroko ve el amor en su presente y como fue que lo vivió durante su pasado. como fue que aprendió que las cosas como el amor y la pasión no tienen que ser forzosamente dolorosas


COSAS COMO EL AMOR Y LA PASIÓN.

"_Life is random and fucked-up and arbitrary,_

_Until you find someone who can make sense of it all for you._

_If only temporarily"_

_Mathew Quick – The Silver Linings Playbook_

Kagami Taiga y Kuroko Tetsuya eran dos hombres adultos que compartían una vida en común. Kagami era bombero, Kuroko era tatuador o artista, como solían llamarle sus clientes más frecuentes. Kagami y Kuroko también eran amantes.

A Kagami no le gustaban para nada los tatuajes, no le gustaba la idea de auto infringirse dolor ni el hecho de modificar tu cuerpo al que consideraba como sagrado. Pero aun con toda esta estricta forma de pensar, le gustaban los tatuajes coloridos que Kuroko lucía en partes de su cuerpo, la manera en como estos resaltaban gracias a la palidez natural del peliazul.

Le gustaban el manojo de mariposas multicolor que tenía pintadas en su brazo derecho que llegaban hasta la muñeca, el colibrí que batía sus alas en su antebrazo izquierdo, el montoncito de estrellas de diferentes tamaños que tenía salpicadas en sus omoplatos y que subían como una vía láctea en miniatura hasta su nuca y se iban desvaneciendo en el nacimiento de su cabello; le gustaba el par de alas perfectamente detalladas, pluma por pluma, que nacían de la base de su espalda baja y se extendían hasta su cadera, las golondrinas gemelas que se encontraban tan cerca de su pubis que se encaraban y que se veían insultantemente sensuales gracias a su ubicación. El juego de cadenas y eslabones que lucía en una de sus pantorrillas, bajaban por el tobillo y terminaban en su pie hasta casi tocar el dedo pulgar, también ese par de Kanjis que lucía en cada uno de sus hombros, los ideogramas que parecían haber sido pincelados con maestría y que habían quedado ahí para toda la vida, esos mismos que rezaban "luz" y "sombra" de una complicada pero elegante manera, pero sobretodo le encantaba el tigre rampante que cubría toda la longitud de su costado, justo en sus costillas.

La primera vez que Kagami vio a Kuroko le pareció chocante como todos sus tatuajes parecían no concordar con el temperamento tranquilo y centrado de Kuroko, con su voz suave y sus ojos inexpresivos, era como si ese cuerpo decorado no cuadrara con aquella actitud pasiva y cordial. Por eso al principio le disgustaba ver aquellas imágenes en la piel del joven porque no combinaban en lo absoluto con su personalidad. Sin embargo pronto aprendió que aquellos no solo eran caprichos hechos por vanidad, eran fragmentos de historias, historias que Kagami más pronto de lo que se pudo haber imaginado, terminó por querer descubrir y escuchar, así que ahora le gustaban esos pequeños fragmentos de secretos entintados.

La manera en cómo se enamoraron no difiere mucho de cualquier otra historia de amor común y corriente, sencillamente la convivencia hizo su trabajo. Un día fueron presentados por un amigo en común, Himuro, y fue así como todo comenzó. A pesar de tener personalidades tan dispares, trabajos que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con el otro y con un solo gusto afín que era el basketball ambos cayeron perdidamente enamorados

Así que aquella mañana era solo una más en la vida que llevaban juntos. Kagami y Kuroko desayunaban tranquilamente comenzando la rutina de cada día; el pelirrojo bebía una taza de café negro mientras se llevaba a la boca grandes y sustanciosas porciones de huevo con tocino, mientras que Kuroko optaba por un vaso de leche y un pan tostado con mermelada, ambos sumergidos en sus propias cosas; el ojiazul en la nueva novela que había adquirido y el pelirrojo en la revista mensual de basketball, ambos en completo silencio pero que distaba mucho de ser incómodo. Kagami entonces vio la hora desde el reloj que colgaba en la pared.

-Hora de irnos- dijo entonces terminándose de tres mordidas el resto del desayuno y de un solo pero largo trago el café mientras que Kuroko solo optó por darle una última mordida al pan y terminarse con más tranquilidad su vaso de leche cerrando su libro y siguiendo a Kagami que ya cargaba con sus cosas, aquella noche le tocaría tomar el turno de la noche y no regresaría sino hasta el día siguiente.

Ambos se disponían a ir a la puerta pero antes de eso Kuroko se detuvo para acariciar a su perro, el cual estaba tranquilamente recostado y que perezosamente abría un ojo para recibir los mimos de su dueño y compañero desde hacía más de diez años.

-Cuida la casa Número Dos- le pidió al perro que bostezó y siguió dormitando.

Apenas los dos hombres salieron del departamento y cerraron la puerta con llave, Kagami en un movimiento casual y tranquilo tomó sorpresivamente por la nuca a Kuroko y sin darle tiempo a este para reaccionar lo acercó a él como si el otro pesara tan solo un par de gramos y lo besó en los labios. Tras el breve momento en que lo tomó desprevenido, Kuroko correspondió el gesto pero después lo miró como si estuviera a punto de reprenderlo, Kagami en su lugar se sonrió como si aquello hubiera sido solo una travesura.

-Te agradecería que no hicieras cosas así de la nada- dijo el peliazul, su voz átona de toda la vida pero con ese dejo de molestia en la frase que solo hizo que el pelirrojo se encogiera de hombros.

-¿Entonces si te aviso antes de hacerlo, está bien?- preguntó Kagami viendo como el otro fruncía ligeramente el ceño aunque sabía que no estaba molesto de verdad, solo un poco ofuscado.

-Si, así sería mejor- contestó Kuroko, y solo alguien que lo conociera realmente bien podría adivinar el embarazo que sentía en ese momento. Kagami alzó una ceja y una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro.

-De ser así, te voy a besar- y dicho esto volvió a inclinarse para robarle otro beso al ojiazul que dio un saltito y de nuevo esa mirada de reproche se posó en su rostro.

No era un secreto el hecho de que Kagami realmente se divertía provocando ese tipo de reacciones en Kuroko, que desde su punto de vista eran mortalmente lindas y tiernas, cosa rara en un hombre que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba con una sola expresión facial en su rostro, apenas y cambiaba el tono de su voz y parecía ser imperturbable; a Kagami le agradaba más que nada saber que él era una de las pocas personas capaces de hacer cambiar ese gesto estoico en el otro.

Aunque no solo se debía a eso, el pelirrojo secretamente se había impuesto la tarea de que Kuroko disfrutara de esas pequeñas muestras de afecto, que como cualquier otra persona normal, las viera como algo bueno y agradable.

A veces cuando rememoraba el pasado y recordaba esos tiempos en los que apenas intentaban construir una relación, entre torpes confesiones y el tratar de encontrar un punto de equilibrio para ese par de personalidades tan dispares, Kagami con su carácter intenso y directo demostraba sin tapujos (aunque con algo de vergüenza, hay que admitir) sus fuertes sentimientos por Kuroko, mientras que este por su lado se mantenía al margen, siempre protegido imponiendo una segura distancia entre ambos a pesar de sentir a flor de piel ese cumulo latiente de emociones que el pelirrojo provocaba sin ninguna misericordia en él.

En algún momento Kagami frustrado por lo que comenzaba a parecer un amor unilateral lo enfrentó, exigiendo una explicación a Kuroko por su desapego y lo que a sus ojos era un completo desinterés… sin embargo nunca esperó esa respuesta, no esperó ver esos ojos impasibles nublarse con una sombra que se le antojaba como un dolor bien añejado.

-_Cosas como el amor y la pasión… yo no creo en ellas- _

Esa había sido la respuesta, aunque a Kagami más bien le habían parecido un pésimo pretexto, una muy mala mentira para ocultar el hecho de que el peliazul no creía pero en el hecho de que algo como el amor también podía ser bueno.

Kagami y Kuroko siguieron caminando juntos hasta la estación del tren, disfrutando del breve paseo matutino antes de tomar direcciones separadas, uno a su estudio, el otro a la estación de bomberos, aprovechando esos breves ratos en compañía del otro.

-Otra noche de mala comida y desvelo… a veces odio tanto los turnos nocturnos- se quejó Kagami enlazando sus manos tras su nuca mientras caminaba pensando en esos no tan ricos platillos del negocio de fideos que había cerca de la estación de bomberos, siempre había pensado que al cocinero le hacía falta mucho sazón.

-No creo que sea tan malo, casi siempre sueles encontrarte con ese amigo tuyo, el policía y por lo que me cuentas no se la pasan tan mal puesto que se entretienen jugando basket. Me sorprende cuanta energía pueden derrochar en plena madrugada- comentó esta vez Kuroko que ya había oído tanto de ese amigo policía que se le hacía increíble que aún no supiera su nombre. Si Kagami seguía hablando de él iba a comenzar a sospechar que tenía un rival de amores.

-A mí no me mires, es ese tipo el que es un monstruo ¿A quién se le ocurre pasar a las dos de la mañana para jugar un uno a uno?- espetó Kagami haciendo que su pareja lo mirara con esos ojos inmutables que más bien parecían perforarlo.

-¿Y a quién se le ocurre aceptar gustoso un uno a uno a las dos de la mañana?- cuestionó a su vez Kuroko haciendo que el pelirrojo gruñera y desviara la mirada.

-Son cosas totalmente diferentes, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando tengo a un megalómano con un severo complejo narcisista retándome; ya verás que un día de estos le gano al imbécil y trapeo el suelo con ese ego enorme que se carga- masculló eso ultimo el más alto con una sonrisa peligrosa a lo que Kuroko solo negó con su cabeza lentamente aunque secretamente era precisamente esa fibra competitiva y su espíritu luchador una de las cosas que más le gustaban del otro y sin duda una pieza clave que lo hizo caer rendido ante él. Por supuesto jamás se lo diría en voz alta.

Llegaron por fin a la estación, puesto que ambos tomaban trenes diferentes no les quedó más remedio que despedirse hasta el día siguiente por la tarde.

-Deberías venir a jugar con nosotros un partido, él también quiere conocerte o por lo menos dice que está cansado de escucharme hablar tanto de ti que cree que eres inventado- dijo Kagami antes de partir viendo como una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de Kuroko seguramente por acabarse de enterar que era uno de los temas principales de conversación de Kagami.

-Reunámonos con él, el próximo Sábado, no te aseguro que te caiga bien porque en serio ese tipo y su vanidad son como un dolor en el culo pero jugar basket con él sí que vale la pena- dijo el más alto mirando de reojo asegurándose que el tren aun no llegaba.

-¿Estás seguro que puedo unírmeles?- preguntó algo inseguro Kuroko a lo que el otro le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que lo hizo trastabillar.

-Por supuesto que si ¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo Kagami otra vez dándole otro par de palmaditas que casi le sacan el aire al peliazul.

-Porqué yo cada vez que te invito con mis amigos declinas la invitación, pensé que no querrías que juntáramos nuestros círculos sociales- explicó Kuroko intentando frotarse la espalda que seguramente ahora tenía la enorme mano de Kagami marcada. El pelirrojo por su parte giró los ojos y trató de disimular una mueca de desagrado.

-No es eso, es solo que tus amigos son un montón de punks que más que gente decente parecen delincuentes… me parece increíble que no se maten entre ellos cada que se reúnen- masculló Kagami metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Kuroko sabía muy bien que el más alto no hacía este tipo de comentarios de manera ofensiva. Estaba consciente de que Kagami estaba acostumbrado a cierto de tipo de gente, de esas personas saludables que se levantaban a las cinco de la mañana a hacer deporte, llevaban una vida sana y tranquila así que el ver a una panda de muchachos tatuados, perforados con pintas de punk, con unos estilos de vida poco habituales y hábitos un tanto cuestionables le daban una impresión errónea y a pesar de que Kuroko había intentado en su momento cambiar esta idea, Kagami sencillamente no lograba congeniar con ese tipo de gente, en su mayoría muchachos alternativos y artistas con ideas demasiado liberales para el pelirrojo; por lo tanto había decidido no juntarlos, finalmente le bastaba con que Kagami aceptara sus amistades y las respetara, no era necesario que pasaran juntos cada fin de semana.

-Entonces, nos vemos el Sábado a las cuatro- concluyó finalmente Kagami despidiéndose con una sonrisa ladina que hacía que el ojiazul maldijera por dentro el tener un novio que sin esfuerzo alguno podría verse tan malditamente atractivo.

Kuroko tomó su propio tren hasta su estudio sacando de su maleta la novela que leía durante el desayuno, enterrando su nariz entre los párrafos del libro hasta llegar a su destino, tampoco se molestó en bajar el libro mientras caminaba hasta el estudio donde trabajaba, era un hábito que había adquirido con el tiempo, leer mientras caminaba apenas alzando la vista de vez en cuando para no caer.

El ojiazul llegaba y preparaba su lugar de trabajo mientras esperaba la primera cita del día. A diferencia de lo que muchos podrían esperar, el ojiazul llevaba una rutina bastante tranquila justo como su personalidad. En lo que respectaba a su trabajo, no era más que otro artista ganándose el pan, la única diferencia radicaba era que sus lienzos eran la piel de las personas que ponían su confianza en él esperando un buen trabajo.

En resumidas cuentas el chico estaba feliz con su vida, con lo que hacía y con quien la compartía. A veces mientras escuchaba las historias de sus clientes y las razones por las que se tatuaban tal o cual cosa se ponía a reflexionar sobre su propia vida y sobre cuán afortunado era de poder haber encontrado a alguien a quien poder contarle cómo fue su día al llegar a casa, a quien darle cortos y rápidos besos de rutina como un reflejo natural de su cuerpo, una persona a la cual podía escuchar quejándose de su jefe o con quien compartir el desayuno en la cama cuando tenían demasiada pereza de levantarse y quitarse las pijamas, con el cual discutir acerca de quien sacaría a pasear al perro y charlar sobre las cosas más triviales del mundo.

Estaba feliz de saber que había hallado a alguien entre los millones de personas que existían en el mundo que había volteado a verlo exclusivamente a él, y que le había hecho ver qué cosas como el amor y la pasión en su versión más cursi, tonta, empalagosa y ridícula, aun podía existir. Que el amor no era un sinónimo inmediato de dolor.

Kuroko volvía pensar en estas cosas mientras repasaba la aguja en la espalda de su cliente que había llegado a tatuarse unas cuantas calaveras en una clásica escala de grises. Retocaba unos cuantos sombreados al tiempo que limpiaba el exceso de tinta mientras que otro pensamiento inevitablemente invadía su cabeza al recordar esos tiempos cuando el querer a alguien era doloroso… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya de eso?... de un momento a otro, esos tiempos parecían tan lejanos, como si de un sueño se hubiese tratado.

El resto del día transcurría sin ninguna otra novedad, su mayor preocupación en ese momento era solo que cenaría ya que Kagami no estaría en casa para cocinarle y eso lo obligaba a tener un nada agradable encuentro con la cocina que para nada era su fuerte, pero de algo tenía que sobrevivir aunque fuera a base de huevos cocidos.

A veces en noches como esa en las que solo estaba en compañía de Número Dos, a Kuroko le parecía increíble la manera en cómo se fue a encariñar con el pelirrojo, tanto así que su ausencia aunque fuese una noche lograban desanimarlo considerablemente a pesar de que su rostro no expresara nada de eso, solo alguien que pudiera conocerlo realmente bien podría darse cuenta de ese dejo de tristeza que se mostraba en su cara y en cada lento y pequeño bocado que le daba a la comida que en ese momento estaba desabrida.

El muchacho esperó ansioso el sábado y se entusiasmó cuando recibió una llamada de Kagami indicándole el punto de reunión, primero pasarían a comer antes de ir a jugar la partida. Tanto el amigo policía como Kagami recién habían terminado sus turnos y morían de hambre. El peliazul memorizó la dirección y se apresuró en tomar su abrigo para salir no sin antes despedirse de su perro que parecía emocionado por un paseo pero que fue rechazado tras una disculpa de su amo.

A veces todo mundo desearíamos que la vida fuera algo tan fácil y práctico, que hubiese una especie de alarma que sonara como una sirena cuando nos acercamos a situaciones que no queremos enfrentar, o a encuentros desagradables en los que no queremos participar. De esa manera podríamos ahorrarnos muchos malos tragos y solo seguir viviendo feliz y cómodamente, pero para nuestra mala suerte las cosas no son así, no hay alertas, no hay notificaciones, no hay nada que nos prepare para nefastos reencuentros con nuestro pasado.

Kuroko subió al metro y fue hasta la estación indicada, caminó con tranquilidad al ver que iba con el tiempo suficiente para llegar al pequeño restaurante de fideos del que Kagami solía quejarse tanto. Entró al discreto local recibido por el chef que tenía la frente perlada de sudor gracias al fogón de la estufa y lo caliente de los caldos, Kuroko hizo una brevísima reverencia con su cabeza y después paseó la mirada por el lugar hasta que vio una mano que se alzaba por encima de todas las cabezas, era Kagami que lo llamaba así que se apresuró a ir en su encuentro, pero apenas dio un par de pasos evadiendo las mesas notó la compañía, se dio cuenta de quién era el tan famoso amigo policía y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que parar en seco y sentir que su corazón se detenía.

Un frío glacial le abrazó de pies a cabeza y los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron cuando se encontró con esos ojos azul media noche, con esa tez morena y la sonrisa sardónica que conocía tan bien. Finalmente el aliento abandonó sus pulmones cuando esos mismos ojos repararon en él y la sonrisa desapareció.

¿Alguna vez te has cortado con el filo de una hoja de papel? ¿Has sentido ese molesto ardor que te escose la piel en una herida ridículamente pequeña? Bueno… Kuroko sentía algo así, múltiples cortaditas hechas con papel que le abrían cada pared del corazón, del pecho, de su garganta, de sus ojos… en todo él se presentaba un insoportable escozor que lo hizo desear retroceder y salir corriendo de ahí.

-Hey Kuroko- le llamó Kagami que con su completa falta de percepción, no se había dado cuenta del repentino ambiente incomodo que se comenzaba a crear. Kuroko entonces sintió como un hoyo negro empezaba a devorar su estómago… no quería acercarse… ¿De qué tenía tanto miedo?

-Tetsu…- esta vez fue el otro hombre quien habló y el mencionado sintió como sus rodillas flaqueaban y amenazaban con perder toda su fuerza. Kuroko tragó saliva de manera forzada y Kagami por fin cayó en la cuenta de que algo pasaba ahí.

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Aomine-kun- se obligó a decir manteniendo su gesto estoico de siempre, pretendiendo no verse en lo mínimo afectado por la presencia del otro, pero fue en vano tanto Aomine como Kagami notaron la evidente mentira de inmediato.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Kagami aunque la respuesta era más que obvia, Aomine se sonrió como queriendo disipar la tensión que había inundado el lugar.

-Sí, Tetsu y yo fuimos…-

-Amigos, en la secundaria. Eso fue ya hace muchísimos años- terminó por explicar Kuroko tomando asiento frente a los otros dos sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno clavando sus ojos en la mesa mientras parecía dudar entre quitarse el abrigo o no… de nuevo se preguntaba a que le tenía tanto miedo.

Kagami por su parte solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, sintiéndose de pronto desplazado, inconforme con esa respuesta… y repentinamente molesto por la familiaridad con la que Aomine le llamaba a Kuroko, usando no solo su nombre de pila, sino incluso una contracción de este.

Se quedaron en un desagradable silencio por un buen rato hasta que finalmente Kuroko optó por sacarse el abrigo no sin antes parecer algo indeciso, finalmente dejó al descubierto sus brazos y con ellos su colección de tatuajes que pareció desencajar por completo a Aomine el cual no pudo evitar abrir mucho sus ojos al ver esa piel nívea ahora remarcada con tinta.

El ojiazul no pudo evitar pasarse las manos por los brazos como si con ello quisiera evitar sentir la mirada del otro sobre él, otra cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Kagami.

-Supongo que no son necesarias las presentaciones- dijo Kagami rompiendo el hielo notando que Kuroko seguía sin alzar la mirada, pretendiendo estar sumamente interesado en el menú.

-Debo admitir que esta si es una gran sorpresa, no esperaba que la persona de quien siempre hablaras fuera a ser el mismo Tetsu que yo conocí- dijo Aomine sonriendo de nuevo ahora dirigiéndose a Kuroko de nuevo posando sus ojos en él y después en sus brazos.

-Te ves muy cambiado- comentó Aomine arrastrando las palabras como solía hacer cuando aún eran un par de adolescentes, Kuroko sintió un involuntario estremecimiento y por fin se atrevió a alzar sus ojos.

-Así es, cambié mucho- dijo Kuroko con un tono tajante que esta vez no pudo disimular, notando como una sonrisa poco sincera se posaba en las facciones ahora adultas de Aomine. Se le notaba más maduro, sus rasgos ligeramente más severos pero su mirada se había suavizado, ya no era el par de sagaces ojos afilados que por tanto tiempo lo perforaron.

-Me doy cuenta… debió haber dolido bastante- dijo el moreno acercando una mano al brazo que Kuroko tenía recargado sobre la mesa, pretendiendo acariciar las mariposas de alas multicolor que parecían revolotear por su piel, sin embargo apenas iba a tocarlo Kuroko retrajo su brazo repentinamente en un movimiento casi violento… de nuevo un miedo sobrecogedor le hizo actuar.

-Perdona- murmuró Aomine como si la disculpara llevara una doble intensión, el otro muchacho no dijo más y de nuevo clavó su mirada en la mesa.

Kagami de pronto carraspeó como para recordarles a ambos que seguía ahí y por lo menos Aomine captó la intensión de esto retomó la atención al pelirrojo que parecía ya no estar de tan buen humor como lo había estado esa misma mañana.

-Así que él es el famoso muchacho del que siempre hablas, el mundo es un pañuelo. Nunca creí que me hablaras del mismo Kuroko que yo conocí, desde que me dijiste que era tatuador deseché la idea. Cuando Tetsu y yo íbamos juntos a la escuela solía decir que no tenía idea de qué hacer con su vida aunque le agradaba la idea de ser maestro y ahora míralo…- decía Aomine y esta vez Kagami no pudo evitar alzar una ceja.

-¿Kuroko como maestro? Creo que ahora si hablamos de personas totalmente diferentes- comentó el pelirrojo.

-Es en serio. Más de una vez lo insinuó, y yo realmente llegué a imaginarlo rodeado de niños en algún preescolar… que giros da la vida- dijo Aomine recargando su mejilla en la palma de su mano. Kuroko no comentó nada al respecto solo siguió frotando su brazos como si estuviera intentando deshacerse de alguna desagradable sensación.

El rato siguiente lo pasaron conversando, o por lo menos Aomine conversaba. Contaba viejas anécdotas, historias en donde el protagonista eran él y Kuroko aunque una versión que Kagami no conocía. El Kuroko adolescente, el miembro del club de basketball, el muchacho de aires taciturnos, con el que comían paletas heladas y regresaban juntos a casa, el que se quedaba tras cada practica a entrenar en completa soledad, el que se aferraba, el terco Kuroko que se obstinaba en volverse mejor y superarse a sí mismo, el muchacho que pasaba desapercibido todo el tiempo por todos.

Y por cada historia que Kagami escuchaba podía darse cuenta de la manera en como Kuroko se removía en su asiento, la forma en como pasaba sus manos por diferentes partes de su cuerpo ya fueran sus brazos, sus hombros, su nuca y en algún momento incluso por su espinilla, justo en los lugares en donde tenía algún tatuaje como si estos volvieran a dolerle al igual que el día en que recién se los hizo.

-Pasamos por muchas cosas juntos- dijo entonces Aomine a lo que Kuroko de pronto se tensó completamente, cerró sus puños con fuerza y daba la sensación de que temía que el moreno siguiera hablando. De repente se levantó de la silla casi tirando el mueble en el acto e interrumpiendo al otro.

-Disculpen, acabo de recordar que tengo algo urgente que hacer- se excusó Kuroko, su voz temblaba de una manera extraña y sus movimientos eran torpes a la hora en que tomó su abrigo y se encaminó hasta la salida del local, Aomine no se inmutó pero Kagami pareció confundido.

El primero lo siguió con los ojos hasta verlo desaparecer, después soltó un largo suspiro tomando desinteresadamente su bebida ahora viendo el lugar que Kuroko había dejado vacío.

-Así que todavía no lo supera- masculló Aomine a lo que su acompañante le dedicó una mirada de interrogación con el ceño notablemente fruncido por el comentario.

-Oye oye, no te pongas así ¿Quieres? No estoy insinuando nada raro es solo que Tetsu siempre ha sido tan fácil de leer… o será que lo conozco demasiado bien- volvía a decir el policía dándole un trago a su bebida. Esta vez era Kagami el que se levantaba abruptamente aunque Aomine no parecía muy sorprendido por ello, mucho menos por la mirada enfada que el otro mostraba.

-Voy a ver qué le pasa a Kuroko, nos vemos luego- dijo secamente el bombero y también tomando su chaqueta salió de ahí dejando solo a Aomine que negaba con su cabeza.

-El novio celoso al rescate…- dijo en su susurro con una sonrisa extraña en sus labios.

Kagami no sabía exactamente porque le molestaban tanto los últimos comentarios de Aomine. Ese tipo no había visto a Kuroko en más de diez años ¿Cómo podía decir con esa seguridad que lo conocía tan bien? Kuroko era todo menos alguien fácil de leer, posiblemente lo fue en su adolescencia pero había crecido, ya no era ese mismo muchacho.

Aomine ya no sabía nada acerca de sus nuevos hábitos o de las cosas que ahora le gustaban, de su manera de ver la vida o lo que le afectaba. Kagami sí que las sabía, conocía al Kuroko del presente. Podía enlistar con toda certeza el número exacto de tatuajes que lucía, los títulos de sus novelas favoritas, cuanto amaba jugar un uno a uno en la cancha del parque justo a las nueve de la noche en un Sábado tras una semana ajetreada.

Sabía cómo Kuroko disfrutaba pasar parsimoniosamente sus manos por la cabeza de su perro cuando este invadía su cama y como le encantaba aún más sentir los labios de Kagami en el pliegue de su cuello cuando le daba los buenos días aun estando adormilado además de cómo se divertía como un chiquillo cuando tomaba los marcadores y se ponía encima de él para dibujarle improvisados tatuajes en la espalda.

Kagami sabía bien que a Kuroko le gustaban los días soleados en los que soplaba una brisa fría, las tardes de Jueves de noviembre y los silencios largos en los que con sus grandes ojos celestes miraba a un lugar en específico perdiéndose en mil pensamientos complicados. Todo eso sabía Kagami y por supuesto, también sabía que Kuroko se había enamorado cuando tenía quince años.

Kuroko se apuró en llegar a casa, como si alguien estuviese persiguiéndolo, o mejor dicho, como si la sombra de un pasado le estuviese pisando los talones. Subió las escaleras hasta el departamento sintiendo que por cada peldaño algo le arrebataba el aliento, cuando por fin logró meter la llave en la cerradura casi se dejó caer en el piso pero se sostuvo apoyando una mano en la pared e intentando respirar sin mucho éxito.

Ignoró por completo a Número Dos que ladraba alegre de ver a su amo, el cual lo pasó de largo para llegar a encerrarse al baño y de inmediato meter su cabeza en el lavabo mojándose el cabello y la cara con agua helada mientras jadeaba y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos.

-Cálmate… cálmate…- se decía a si mismo con su voz queda pero su cuerpo no había dejado de temblar en ningún momento.

Aquello se sentía como si las cicatrices estuvieran siendo desgarradas, como si todo aquel saco de complejos y miedos de nuevo fuera puesto sobre sus espaldas… otra vez era un mocoso vulnerable, desarmado ante una sola mirada.

Unos minutos después escuchó los ladridos de Número Dos junto con el abrir de la puerta y los pasos fuertes que solo podían pertenecer a una persona.

-¡Kuroko!- la voz de Kagami llamó sobresaltando a Kuroko que seguía en el baño.

-¿Dónde estás?- seguía preguntando, buscando en cada habitación hasta oír como la puerta del baño se abría.

Se dio media vuelta solo para encontrarse con Kuroko que salía con el cabello y la cara mojados, caminando hasta él con pasos largos hasta que sin previo aviso se le fue encima besándolo de manera desesperada, apoyando todo su cuerpo en Kagami que solo atinó a dar un par de traspiés al tiempo que el peliazul seguía empeñado en seguir besándolo de esa forma tan extraña; impaciente, brusco, impulsivo.

Kuroko se separó solo unos centímetros, los suficientes como para poder sacarse la camiseta y volver a pegarse a Kagami, empujándolo hasta hacerlo caer en el piso y sin importarle se puso encima suyo a horcajadas, posicionando las manos del más alto sobre su cintura y atacando otra vez su boca como si su vida dependiera de besarlo incesantemente.

Kagami intentaba detener a Kuroko pues definitivamente estaba actuando de una manera sumamente extraña que no era en absoluto normal en él. Por un segundo lo desconoció y se preguntó si estaría drogado y sus amigos punks le habían metido alguna substancia extraña en el cuerpo, sin embargo segundos después cayó en la cuenta de algo.

Mientras sentía esa boca helada y húmeda, y las gotitas de agua escurrían hasta su frente desde las puntas del cabello del otro, se percató de la manera en la que Kuroko se forzaba a sí mismo a besarlo, como las manos le temblaban violentamente junto con el resto de su cuerpo y aparte esa expresión de dolor que estaba haciendo, con sus cejas fruncidas y su respiración desacompasada.

-Oye, espera- intentó detenerle Kagami hablando entre esa serie de desastrosos besos pero el otro no hacía caso.

-Hey, Kuroko- le repetía desviando el rostro pero el otro se las apañaba para atrapar su boca.

-¡Te digo que te detengas, ya!- exclamó finalmente perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía, incorporándose de golpe y empujando a Kuroko para quitárselo de encima, este pareció reaccionar y con sus ojos bien abiertos parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede?- le preguntó Kagami viendo que el otro parecía regresar a la normalidad y solo hasta pasados algunos minutos respondió.

-Perdóname- solo atinó a decir Kuroko sin responder a la pregunta, pasándose una mano por el cabello húmedo y luego por los hombros, justo acariciando uno de los kanjis que llevaba tatuado, otro gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Kagami que soltando un corto bufido tomó al otro chico del brazo y lo acercó a él sin mucha delicadeza.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a Kuroko que solo atinó a recargar su frente en el pecho de Kagami mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente. Otra vez prefirió no contestar.

Kagami decidió no insistir y solo dejó que el otro decidiera el momento adecuado de decirle que diablos acababa de pasar. El pelirrojo se limitó a ver en días posteriores la increíble habilidad de Kuroko de pretender que absolutamente nada pasaba, su don de actuar con completa normalidad, evadir el tema y seguir con su vida como si no hubiese un millón de preguntas de por medio y otro millón de explicaciones.

Sin embargo a pesar de los dones histriónicos de Kuroko, Kagami podía darse cuenta de que no todo estaba en orden como el otro se esforzaba tanto en hacer creer. Podría ser que esa era una de las cosas que el mas alto odiaba de su pareja: esa manía que tenía de mantener silencios prolongados, mirar con sus ojos celestes cosas que él no podía ver, y callarse cosas que él quería escuchar… por lo tanto su ya de por sí, poca paciencia terminó por agotarse.

A Kuroko le sorprendió ver a Kagami un lunes a las ocho de la noche en la entrada del estudio de tatuajes, el peliazul se quitaba los guantes de látex manchados de tinta mientras se preguntaba porque Kagami, el cual evitada en todo lo posible ir a su lugar de trabajo, estaba ahí con su chaqueta del cuerpo de bomberos y el ceño fruncido mirándolo con esos ojos que claramente auguraban un temido "tenemos que hablar".

El peliazul se tomó su tiempo para limpiar su lugar de trabajo, despedirse de sus compañeros y finalmente salir al encuentro con Kagami saludándolo casualmente y comenzando a caminar como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de esos ojos que le exigían una explicación a lo que él tan obviamente había estado evitando tratar.

Caminaron un rato por la acera en silencio y subieron con una lentitud desesperante cada escalón del puente peatonal para cruzar la calle, el par de orbes carmín no se despegaron ni un solo segundo de Kuroko que permanecía ensimismado, él por supuesto no iba a ceder ante esa presión que Kagami estaba poniendo con su mirada aplastante, es entonces que el pelirrojo tuvo que hablar primero.

-¿Por fin me vas a decir qué diablos te pasa?- dijo con ese tono de voz golpeado e irritado que el otro tan bien conocía, por lo tanto el más bajito se limitó a contestar con toda serenidad.

-No me pasa nada- dijo Kuroko escuchando al otro soltar algo muy parecido a un gruñido.

-Bueno… entonces quiero que me digas que diablos te pasó el día que nos vimos con Aomine. Creo que tengo el derecho de saber porque diablos huiste de esa manera y te comportaste tan raro al volver a casa- inquirió de nuevo Kagami a lo que Kuroko siguió manteniéndose en completa calma.

-No me sentía muy bien- dijo sin más a lo que Kagami se detuvo abruptamente quedando en medio del puente escuchando el ruido del tráfico bajo ellos, unos pasos después el peliazul también se detuvo notando que sus respuestas solo estaban haciendo enfadar al otro.

-¿Podrías parar de una vez por todas?- exigió entonces Kagami, su ceño todavía más arrugado haciendo gala de la paciencia con la que no había nacido.

-No entiendo realmente porque estás dándome esas patéticas respuestas o porque intentas salirte por la tangente cada que toco el tema pero creo que al menos deberías tener la consideración de decirme que diablos te pasa, sobre todo si eso tiene algo que ver con tu _ex_ que irónicamente resultó ser mi amigo. Y no pongas esa cara, es más que obvio que Aomine es ese tipo del que te enamoraste cuando tenías quince ¿O me equivoco?- dijo Kagami a lo que Kuroko sintió una brisa gélida colarse por el cuello de su camiseta y acariciarle todo el cuerpo al escuchar aquello.

Kagami respiró profundo intentando calmarse, le costaba un poco lidiar con su propio temperamento así que le tomó un par de segundos el apaciguarse un poco.

-¿Es eso algo tan difícil de decirme? Si, te volviste a ver con el tipo que te gustaba cuando eras un adolescente ¿Cuál es el gran problema? No me va a dar un ataque de celos ni te voy a recriminar algo que pasó cuando tú y yo ni siquiera nos conocíamos. Dios, no soy tan inmaduro cómo crees- explicó Kagami viendo como Kuroko lo escuchaba con atención y como lentamente una mirada extraña se posaba en él… de pronto sintió un miedo terrible cuando identificó esa mirada como la misma con la que lo conoció… los mismos ojos con los que lo vio cuando le dijo que no creía en eso del amor.

Kuroko se dio media vuelta y se acercó hasta la baranda del puente recargándose en ella y llevándose las manos a la boca dándoles calor con su propio aliento esta vez fijando sus pupilas en algún lugar del cielo ya obscuro.

-No creo que seas inmaduro Kagami-kun pero creo que tampoco has entendido bien la situación. No temía nada de eso… lo que realmente temía era volver a ese tiempo- respondió Kuroko sintiendo sus dedos temblar al cubrir su nariz, ni siquiera se dignó a ver la cara de Kagami, sabía perfectamente que tendría ese gesto confundido.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar alguna vez como es que las sombras dependen enteramente de la luz para existir? Sin luz no hay nada- comentó Kuroko a lo que Kagami no respondió pues no lograba comprender a que punto quería llegar. Kuroko respiró hondo y miró hacia arriba buscando una luna que no lograba encontrar en el firmamento completamente negro. –Toda la vida me he considerado una sombra… y un día sin más encontré esa luz, la luz de la cual hice que mi existencia dependiera- completó Kuroko a lo que Kagami se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinándose en el acto.

-Oye, en serio no entiendo nada de lo que dices cuando te pones filosófico y no me estás contestando a nada de lo que te estoy preguntando- interrumpió Kagami a lo que Kuroko bajó entonces la mirada y lo fulminó con los ojos, esos que más de una vez le habían dado la impresión de leerlo con una facilidad escalofriante.

-Por supuesto… tú nunca podrías entender, tú eres una luz Kagami-kun… brillas por ti mismo, jamás podrás entender el miedo que se siente al pensar que toda tu vida depende de estar con alguien…- comenzó a decir Kuroko en una voz más baja de lo normal mientras recargaba sus manos en la baranda y cerraba lentamente los puños.

-No sabes el terror que se siente ante la sola idea de alejarte de esa persona, no sabes cómo es que tengas una presencia tan débil, una huella tan frágil que entregues todo tu ser a alguien que puede hacerte más corpóreo… más real. Y por supuesto no sabes cómo es que esa persona por la que te desvives en devoción te haga creer cada minuto del día que solo puedes estar con él, que te meta en la cabeza que solo a su lado puedes vivir o de lo contrario te podrías desvanecer en el aire… como si nunca hubieras existido… como si nunca hubieras respirado el mismo o aire que el resto. ¿Acaso has sentido un terror así de paralizante, una dependencia así de destructiva por alguien que te reduce a solo una extensión de su cuerpo? ¿Tienes al menos una idea de cómo el dolor se convierte en la única manera de recordarte a ti mismo que estas vivo? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me llevó intentar diferenciar el amor de esa estúpida adicción y esa retorcida necesidad de estar con él?- enlistaba Kuroko las preguntas dándose vuelta acercándose a Kagami que lo escuchaba completamente desencajado.

Sabía que Kuroko había estado enamorado sin embargo nunca supo cuál había sido el contexto de esa relación.

-Aquello no fue solo encontrarme con un ex amor de la adolescencia, no temía que te fueras a poner celoso de un viejo amante… estaba horrorizado ante la idea de volver a sentir que tenía que regresar a él… que de nuevo todo mi mundo girara en torno a Aomine-kun… temía que todo volviera a ser así de doloroso.- decía Kuroko con voz temblorosa y sus ojos siendo obscurecidos por la sombra de su flequillo, hasta que finalmente alcanzó a Kagami y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

Agradeciendo por primera vez la notable diferencia de alturas enterró su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo ahogando respiraciones forzadas. Kagami sentía el cuerpo de Kuroko pegado a él, el que ahora se le antojaba más pequeño y delgado que nunca, percibiendo el aliento tibio y desacompasado de este filtrarse por su ropa.

-Pero ya no es así… ahora estás conmigo, ya no duele. Encontré a mi nueva luz- dijo con su voz calma el peliazul sosteniendo fuerte al otro en su abrazo. Kagami se quedó callado por unos momentos hasta que posó sus manos en los hombros del otro y lo separó ligeramente de él.

-Creo que te estás confundiendo un poco… yo no soy tu luz- declaró Kagami con firmeza dejando petrificado a Kuroko el cual abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, miró al pelirrojo que se separó un par de pasos de él hasta finalmente alejarse lo suficiente como para comenzar a caminar en la dirección contraria.

Lo que restó de esa noche y parte del día siguiente Kuroko se sintió como si se hubiera sumergido en aguas pantanosas, todo su cuerpo parecía ser envuelto en una especie de fango que lo jalaba hacía abajo y lo hacía moverse con pesadez. Se quedó tumbado en el sillón con Número Dos abarcando gran parte del espacio hecho un ovillo a su lado, acariciándolo perezosamente en un movimiento mecánico mientras que sus ojos se mantenían perdidos en ningún lugar en especial… solo dejando su mente en blanco porque no quería pensar en absolutamente nada.

Kagami no estaba, se había ido a primera hora del día bajo el pretexto del trabajo así que Kuroko había optado por convertirse en algo muy parecido a un vegetal, tirado ahí en el sofá; fue solo hasta que llamaron al timbre que tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a moverse, su perro apenas si se removió un par de veces sin moverse de su lugar.

Lentamente se acercó hasta la puerta y sin asomarse por la mirilla antes abrió, lo primero que vio frente a ella fue la figura de Aomine… un segundo después estaba intentando cerrar la puerta pero Aomine se lo impedía interponiendo su pie y sus manos.

-¡Ey Tetsu, déjame pasar!- luchaba Aomine contra el peliazul que intentaba sacarlo de ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Voy a llamar a la policía- decía Kuroko apoyando todo su peso en la puerta que no cedía, Aomine ya tenía casi la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del departamento.

-No me trates como a un maldito delincuente y yo soy policia, vine porque Kagami me lo pidió- exclamó Aomine haciendo que el otro se detuviera de inmediato y pudiera entrar aunque casi cayéndose de bruces por haber liberado la puerta de pronto.

-¿Kagami-kun?- preguntó Kuroko temeroso.

Aomine suspiró mientras asentía con la cabeza y ponía un semblante serio en su rostro, ese que Kuroko conocía y que en cierta manera no había cambiado con el pasar de los años.

-Sí. No sé qué le habrás contado pero un día solo llegó a la comisaría y me pidió que hablara contigo. Ese tipo, creo que es la primera vez que lo veo así de frustrado y desesperado- comentó Aomine rascándose la nuca.

-¿Y de qué se supone tienes que hablar conmigo? Ya no tenemos ningún asunto que tratar tú y yo- dictaminó Kuroko de nuevo en un tono extrañamente cortante ganándose una mirada altiva por parte del moreno que dio un resoplido al tiempo que se sentaba en el recibidor, sabiendo que no era bienvenido en casa de Kuroko a pesar de que este no lo había dicho en ningún momento.

Aomine invitó al otro a sentarse a su lado en el piso y este así lo hizo manteniendo una considerable distancia.

-Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar aunque tal vez ahora ya no es el momento pero creo que es tiempo de cerrar el círculo. Tetsu, cuando éramos unos chiquillos nunca dimos por terminada nuestra relación, un día solo te fuiste sin decir nada y no, no vengo a recriminarte nada de eso, después de todo entiendo por qué lo hiciste y puede que después de más de diez años esto suene estúpido pero… lo siento. Perdóname por todo lo que te hice cuando estuvimos juntos- dijo Aomine mirándolo directo a los ojos, sin ironía en su voz, sin sarcasmo, sin ese tono peyorativo que solía usar cuando era más joven.

A Kuroko algo se le removió dentro de sí, Aomine Daiki, el mismo Aomine Daiki del que estuvo loca y estúpidamente enamorado en algún momento de su vida, llegaba un día sin más a soltarle una disculpa como si fuera algo de lo más casual.

Kuroko desvió su mirada a la puerta y después a sus pies.

-¿Quieres que te perdone por haber destruido mi autoestima, por haberme hecho creer que sin ti no era absolutamente nada, que cada respiro que daba era gracias a ti?- preguntó Kuroko escuchando una risa cansina por parte del otro que ladeó su cabeza.

-Ah… cuando lo dices así suena como si hubiera sido un verdadero infeliz… no es para menos, de verdad lo fui- dijo Aomine recargando ahora su cabeza en la pared concentrando sus ojos en sus manos y sus dedos entrelazados.

-Si, lo fuiste. Fuiste un infeliz y un idiota y un desgraciado… y te quise, te quise como no tienes una idea- contestó Kuroko haciendo que Aomine reaccionara y volteara a verlo. Kuroko tenía una cara extraña, una que a su vez le recordó al muchacho de quince años que iba tras él a todos lados como su sombra.

-Te quería tanto que sentía que todos esos sentimientos se iban a desbordar de mi cuerpo en cualquier momento, temía explotar un día; pero entonces todo eso se volvió una carga demasiado dolorosa… estar contigo se volvió asfixiante y sumamente doloroso y terminé por creer que así debía ser el amor. Que el amor y la pasión eran cosas que te entristecían a tal punto de querer dejar de creer en ellos- explicaba Kuroko a Aomine que lo miraba con atención sintiéndose profundamente estúpido y arrepentido.

-Pero luego conocí a Kagami-kun, solía pensar que solo era un reemplazo de ti porque son tan parecidos pero estar con él es totalmente diferente-

Fue en este punto cuando los gestos de Kuroko comenzaron a cambiar y esa sombra que empañaba sus ojos se disipaba a medida que seguía hablando del pelirrojo, incluso su voz regresaba a ser firme, calmada pero segura.

-Yo soy muy feliz con él, yo estoy feliz de haberle conocido, estoy enamorado de Kagami-kun tanto o más de lo que alguna vez lo estuve de ti. Quiero estar con Kagami-kun sin importar que- dijo de nuevo con esa fuerza que solían caracterizar a Kuroko cuando tomaba una decisión, con sus ojos claros fulgurantes, con esa voluntad inquebrantable tan característica de él.

Aomine sonrió y luego rió, justo como lo hubiera hecho el chico de quince años de tiempo atrás, le dio un breve golpecito a Kuroko en el costado del brazo con el puño cerrado, como si por un segundo hubiera esperado que el muchacho le respondiera el gesto con su propio puño como hacían después de cada partido durante la secundaria.

-Es gracioso Tetsu… como una sola persona puede cambiar tu perspectiva del mundo con su pura presencia. Tan gracioso como un solo ser humano hace que todo tenga sentido. Lograste encontrar a la persona que hace que todo tenga lógica ¿No es así?- le preguntó al otro que pareció un poco desencajado por esta reacción. Aomine seguía sonriendo y esta vez se recargaba sobre las palmas de sus manos en el piso.

-Yo también la encontré y no creas que ella fue un dulce y cálido solecito como lo fue para ti Kagami… no, ella me dio de bofetadas y me hizo entrar en razón del bastardo hijo de puta que fui. Ella me hizo ver que no eras tú el que dependía de mi… era yo el que buscaba desesperadamente que alguien necesitara de mí. Yo era el único patético que deseaba ser indispensable para alguien… solo yo estaba aterrorizado de mi propia soledad y tuve la buena suerte de encontrar a alguien que decidió estar conmigo, lo eché a perder y pues ahora tengo quien me da de puñetazos si meto la pata- decía de nuevo sonriente. Kuroko pudo notar ahora la razón por la cual la mirada de Aomine se había suavizado.

-¿Sabes algo? Retiro mi disculpa- dijo Aomine entonces levantándose y por segunda vez dejando algo confundido a Kuroko que lo siguió con los ojos.

-No quiero pedirte perdón, en lugar de ello acepta mis agradecimientos- comenzó a decir el moreno acercando su mano a la cabeza del otro que seguía sentado. –Gracias por haberme querido, Tetsu- dicho esto pasó sus dedos por los desordenados cabellos azules. Una caricia que le supo a nostalgia, a dolor de pecho y solo hasta cuando esa mano se separó de su cabeza pudo percibir la manera en como sus hombros abandonaban una pesadez que le había acompañado por años.

-Espero que seas muy feliz con Kagami, ahora es tu turno de hacer que las cosas tengan sentido para él- dijo Aomine poniendo su mano en la perilla de la puerta justo para salir pero antes de irse se detuvo y asomándose un poco agregó

-Por cierto, Satsuki te manda saludos- Aomine alzó su mano izquierda señalando en su dedo anular una argolla dorada y tras una risa traviesa por fin salió del apartamento, como si aquello hubiera sido una despedida definitiva.

Kuroko se quedó intentando procesar lo que justo acababa de pasar junto con toda esa charla, aun en el piso abrazó sus rodillas y recargo su frente en ellas, Número Dos entonces apareció a su lado restregando su cabeza contra sus brazos de su amo para que le hiciera un lugar así que este así lo hizo y le acarició suavemente el hocico intentando decidir qué pasaría a continuación, tratando de descifrar que era lo que sentía y que debía pensar con respecto a Aomine. Si aún debía cargar con el peso de sus memorias juntos o si era hora de dejarlo ir y poner todavía más atención en la persona que ahora estaba a su lado.

Y justo como si lo hubiese invocado con sus pensamientos, cruzando el umbral de la puerta apareció Kagami.

-Hola- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Hola- saludó Kuroko a su vez y se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Kagami sin preguntar nada se fue a sentar a su lado y también pasó su mano por el lomo del perro.

-¿Pudiste arreglar las cosas con Aomine?- preguntó Kagami acariciando de arriba abajo la espalda del animal

-Algo así- contestó Kuroko y estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando el más alto lo interrumpió.

-Quiero que quede claro…- comenzó a decir Kagami –Que si te dije que no era tu luz no me refería que no te quiero porque seguramente en esa cabeza hueca que tienes lo interpretaste de esa manera- dijo viendo como Kuroko se mantenía impasible aunque seguramente lo hacía por orgullo, si no se mostraba avergonzado por su malentendido era porque no quería hacerle ver a Kagami que tenía razón en su deducción.

Kagami rodó los ojos al tiempo que su cara se iba pintando lentamente de un tono carmín hasta que finalmente se armó de valor para soltar esa serie de cursialdas que solo podía decir en compañía de Kuroko, por lo tanto tragándose todo ese embarazo lo encaró por fin.

-No eres una sombra, eres Kuroko Tetsuya y el tipo al que quiero más que a nadie en el mundo y yo no soy tu luz ni nadie de quien dependa tu existencia solo soy Kagami Taiga, el tipo que te ama como un estúpido ¿Lo has entendido bien o tengo que repetírtelo para que te lo metas bien en esa cabeza que parece que solo traes de adorno?- le espetó a Kuroko que lo vio con ese par de ojos y su rostro inexpresivo.

-Creo que tendrás que repetírmelo un par de veces más- contestó Kuroko a lo que Kagami pareció exasperarse.

-¡Lo digo en serio, deja de…!-

-Yo también lo digo en serio. Necesito que me lo repitas muchas veces, es más, podría incluso tatuármelo en el pecho si es necesario- dijo Kuroko esta vez acercándose a Kagami poniendo sus manos en los hombros de este acercando su rostro al del otro al que veía frunciendo el ceño.

-Estás loco si crees que te voy a dejar que te hagas otro rayón en el cuerpo- solo atinó a responder el más alto al tiempo que Kuroko recargaba su frente en la suya pasándole las manos por el rostro en una caricia dulce.

-Haré un buen diseño para que te guste- dijo Kuroko por fin clavando sus ojos celestes en los rojos del otro, rozando su nariz con la de este hasta finalmente darle un pequeño beso dándose cuenta de lo ridículamente feliz que era, temiendo que su complexión pequeña y débil algún día ya no pudiera soportar tanto amor.

Pero entonces Kagami le rodeó con sus brazos fuertes que le dieron un ligero apretón y como si no pesara absolutamente nada logró hacerlo girar para ponerlo contra el piso continuando con el beso que lentamente se profundizó.

-Me gustas así, no necesitas otro tatuaje- le dijo Kagami a pesar de que sus manos desmentían por completo esta declaración ya que sus dedos se posicionaban en el lugar exacto en donde la imagen de un tigre lucía sus garras y fauces.

Kuroko sonrió en medio del beso saboreando esas palabras, ese momento en el que su espalda le dolía por lo incomodo de la posición, el peso de Kagami sobre él, lo poco romántico del lugar en donde estaban besándose pero que aun con ello era perfecto.

Saboreó el momento en el que no era la sombra y no había una luz, ese preciso instante en el que solo era Kuroko Tetsuya besando a Kagami Taiga mientras pensaba su siguiente tatuaje.

FIN

/

**Confesaré que este one shot me taladró la cabeza durante meses y me tomó semanas escribirlo porque soy un asco y porque no tengo tiempo de nada más que de fantasear pero no de escribir.**

**La idea nació principalmente por una canción y por el simple y absurdo hecho de que quería a un Kuroko tatuado, nada más, esa es la verdadera y única razón de ser de este fic pero espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
